Going to College
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassiter go undercover as college students. Mainly Shules but lots of Gus and Lassiter involved, and yes there will be a jealous Jules.
1. Your Going to College

It was September 5th 2013 in Santa Barbara California. The chief called Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassiter into her office.

"Have a seat." The chief said and they all sat down in the chairs that were set out.

"Whats up chief?" Shawn asked.

"I have a case for all of you, Nathan Smith was a college student at University of California that jumped off the top of the university's roof yesterday morning."

"Wait jumped? If he committed suicide then why is this a case?" Lassiter asked.

"Everyone that knew him said he was a very cheery guy that had a bunch of plans for his future, and he also tried to brace his fall."

"So you think someone pushed him?" Shawn asked.

"It seems that way, we just need to find out who."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gus asked.

"Enough with the questions, I'm getting to that. I want you four to go undercover as students at the university and take the classes he was about to start tomorrow."

"You think it's another student that killed him?" Shawn asked.

"The only people allowed in the university during the summer are student's that live in dorms and the teacher's."

"So we are going to college?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, well Shawn, Gus, Maggie and Jacob are."

"Wait, who is Maggie and Jacob?" Lassiter asked.

"You are Jacob and O'Hara is Maggie, there is no need to give Shawn and Gus undercover names because they are not cops. Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster are in the same age group and went to the same school so you may act like you know each other but otherwise none of you have ever met."

"Oh! We should all go school shopping together, I want to get one of those backpacks that go over your shoulder." Shawn said and Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"What was he studying for?" Gus asked.

"He was studying to get a Bachelor's Degree in Chemistry, you guy will be put in the same classes as each other and no one will know of your undercover mission."

"Wait, I have to spend the whole day with them?" Lassiter asked.

"Yes detective, be at the university tomorrow morning seven am. You all will be living there while you work the case, here are your schedules." Vick said and handed them their schedules. "You are dismissed." She said and they got up and left her office.

"So we going shopping?" Shawn asked and Lassiter walked away from them.

"I'm going." Gus said.

"I want to go, I need to get some cute college girl clothes." Juliet said.

"And by cute you mean pants with appropriate lengths? I don't want college boys geeking at my girlfriend."

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant" Juliet said then leaned in a gave him a quick kiss. When they got to the store they decided to get their supplies that they needed first and then they would go clothes shopping. Once they did that they each picked out an outfit for their first day, Shawn was wearing a navy blue Aeropostale tee and dark blue jeans with his boxers showing. Gus was wearing jeans and a plain black tee, and Juliet was wearing a purple Abby Dawn tee and white jeans.

"Shawn, pull your pants up." Gus complained as Shawn walked out of the dressing room.

"Gus, this is how all the cool kids wear their pants."

"We are taking chemistry classes, no one in there will be wearing their pants like that." Gus said and Juliet walked over.

"Shawn, as cute as your pineapple boxers are you have to pull your pants up." Juliet said.

"Fine." He said and pulled his pants up.

"Sure when she tells you to pull your pants up you do it, but when I say it you won't." Gus pouted.

"That's because she controls whether I pull my pants up or pull them down."

"Eww!" Gus said and walked away.

"You look adorable in that outfit." Shawn said.

"Thank you, you look adorable in your outfit too."

"Well I know that." He said with a smile then gave her a kiss.

"Are you guys going to finish shopping?" Gus asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said then they finished up with their shopping then heading home and went to bed.

-Not that amazing of a chapter but hope you liked it :) I know I shouldn't be starting another story while I still have "Meet the Parents" and "Just a Dream, Hopefully" not finished but I will still be updating them. And yes I named Jules Maggie because I love her real name. Please review! :)


	2. Yeah She's Jealous

"Wake up Shawn." Juliet whispered to Shawn as she laid next to him in bed.

"I don't want to." Shawn pouted shoving his face into his pillow.

"We have to get ready for school."

"What time is it?"

"Six am."

"This is torture."

"If you don't wake up now we won't have time for a quicky before school."

"I'm awake." Shawn said shooting up.

When they arrived at the university at seven am Shawn went to his dorm room, room 323. When he entered the room Gus was sitting at a desk fumbling through some papers.

"Gus, what are you doing in my room?"

"It's my room too."

"Nice, were roommates. I call the bed by the window."

"Hurry up we start classes in twenty minutes."

"Can you believe it, our first day of school. Hopefully it won't end up like your last first day of school when you got shoved into a locker for six hours." Shawn said said with a laugh.

"That wasn't funny Shawn, if the janitor wouldn't have heard me I would have been there all night."

"Well I thought it was funny, so whats your first class?"

"It's a special program, we use the same room all day but we have different teachers. I heard some talk around school that our first teacher Ms. Teasmore is the nicest teacher in the university. Our second teacher Mrs. Mandel is nice but they say she was eyes in the back of her head, she sees anything you do wrong like one time some kids were passing notes in class she caught them and read the note out loud. And our third teacher Mr. Ford is just plain mean, he doesn't put up with anything."

"Wait we have been here like ten minutes, how the hell did you find all that out?"

"I made a friend who told me."

"Did you make friends with the janitor again?"

"It helps to be friends with the janitor."

"Yes, helps you get beat up."

"I don't care what you say Shawn, Carl is nice."

"Carl, your on a first name bases?"

"Yes we are, can you let it go?"

"Alright fine I'll stop teasing you."

"Good, we have to start heading to class now." Gus said the him and Shawn headed to class, when they got in the classroom they sat next to each other and when Juliet walked into the room Shawn signaled her over and made sure no one saw him. She sat in the desk in front of him, then when Lassiter walked in and took the desk in front of Gus. Shawn was surprised he picked out an outfit that wasn't and suit and tie, he had on jeans and a UOC hoodie.

"Hello miss, I'm Shawn." Shawn said holding his hand out for Juliet to shake.

"Hi, I'm Maggie." She said shaking his hand.

"It's very nice meet you Maggie."

"It's very nice to meet you too Shawn."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Shawn asked and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Well I was wondering if after class you wanted to hang out?"

"I'd love to." She said and turned facing the front.

"Gus" Shawn whispered. "I just got a date with the hottest girl in school." He said and Juliet heard him then turned around and smiled, moments later the teacher walked into the classroom and everyone got quiet.

"Hello class, welcome back. Hope you enjoyed your summers, for some of you that are new here I'm Ms. Teasmore and I'll be your period one teacher. In a moment you will be picking your partners for the semester, this will be the person you do labs with and group assignments." While she was talking Shawn passed a note up to Juliet, she opened it.

**Want to be my partner? **

Juliet wrote on it and handed it back.

**Yes!**

He smiled and went on listening to the teacher.

"You may pick your partners now."

"Shawn, want to be partners?" Gus asked.

"I just partnered with Jul- Maggie." Shawn said then Gus poked Lassiter on the shoulder.

"Hey Jacob, want to be partners?"

"I guess."

"Once you have your partners come to the front and get your lab number." Ms. Teasmore said and Shawn and Juliet walked up. "You guys are cute partners."

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"Your lab number one."

"Number one, sweet." Shawn said then they walked over to lab number one, Gus and Lassiter walked over to lab number two which was right next to them.

"Hey were lab neighbors." Shawn said doing a silent clap with his hands.

"Joy." Lassiter said in a sarcastic tone.

"So is this class almost over yet? I'm tired." Shawn asked.

"Shawn, class started ten minutes ago, we don't get out till two." Juliet said.

"Two? I'm starting to hate this case. When's recess?"

"Were in college, there isn't a recess." Gus said.

"Really? This is like jail... Am I allowed to use the bathroom?"

"Yes, but you have to ask the teacher." Gus said then Shawn raised his hand a the teacher came over to him.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Shawn asked.

"May I go to the bathroom." She corrected him.

"You don't have to ask me, your the teacher."

"No that's not what I'm saying, the correct way to say it is may I go to the bathroom."

"I'll just hold it."

"Just go to the bathroom."

"Okay" Shawn said then ran to the bathroom and when he walked back in to the classroom a brown haired girl smiled and waved at him, he did a little wave back then kept walking to his lab.

"What was that?" Juliet asked.

"What?" Shawn said having no clue what she was talking about.

"That little wave you just did."

"She waved at me so I waved back."

"Well she shouldn't be waving at random guys!"

"Are you jealous?" Shawn said then chuckled.

"No, I just don't like sluts."

"Yeah, she's jealous." Lassiter said and Juliet shot him the evil look.

"No I am not!"

"Your so cute when your jealous." Shawn said and Juliet shoved him.

-Not much but I'm slowing making my way.. I felt bad I didn't update sooner because I have been super busy and had no free time. Please review :)


	3. Rachel Is A Whore

...After Juliet shoved Shawn he rubbed his arm.

"You know shoving me is a turn on?" Shawn said.

"Oh my god, I'm going to puke." Lassiter said with a grossed out look on his face.

"Lassie I was just kidding, I'm trying to get into character and college guys are always horny."

"Thank god."

"I wasn't kidding." Shawn whispered to Juliet and she shoved him again. "Ohhh yes!" He joked and then teacher walked over to their lab and looked at him weird.

"Shawn, those noises aren't meant for the classroom they are meant for the bedroom." Ms. Teasmore said and Juliet giggled. "Everyone take your seats please." She yelled to the classroom and they took their seats, she handed everyone a piece of paper. "This is a practice test to see how much each one of you know about chemistry." She said to the class and then Shawn raised his hand. "Yes, Shawn?"

"Isn't there a rule against giving out test on the first day of school?" Shawn asked and a few people laughed.

"You have an hour to take it starting now." Ms. Teasmore said ignoring Shawn's question, after an hour she collected everyone's papers. "Alright class because we can't do anything further till I grade these and it's your first day I'm going to give you all time to met each other while I grade your tests." She said and all the students smiled, Juliet turned around to face Shawn.

"So Shawn, where you going to take me tonight on out first date?" Juliet asked.

"Hmm, there is a little coffee shop across the street from here. We could go there and drink coffee, eat pie and talk for hours."

"Sounds good." She gave him a smile then a brown haired girl walked over to Shawn.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She said holding out her hand, Shawn shook it.

"I'm Shawn, and this is Maggie." Juliet held out her hand but Rachel ignored her.

"So do you have any plans for tonight Shawn? Because I have a private room."

"Yes I do, I'm going out with my girlfriend."

"Well I'm here if you decide you want to come over, just give me a call." She said handing him a piece of paper and Shawn read it.

**408-230-9679**

Shawn got up from his desk and threw the paper away and went back to his seat.

"I hate her!"Juliet said with a evil look in her eyes.

"Calm down." Shawn jokingly said.

"I just can't stand people like her, she is such a whore."

"You know you do a cute little thing with your nose when you are jealous?"

"I am not jealous just because I want to slap her a couple million times for hitting on my boyfriend! … Okay maybe I'm a little jealous."

"A Little?"

"Okay, a lot jealous."

"There is really no reason to be jealous because no girl is as perfect as you." Shawn said and grabbed her hand and she smiled widely.

"It's crazy how I can be steaming mad one second then you say something and it all goes away." Juliet went to kiss him but then Lassiter spoke.

"I hope you guys aren't about to start making out in front of the whole class."

"We weren't, I was just... damn it, I can't think of a lie." Juliet said and someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah?" She said to the student beside her.

"Can you pass this note to the old guy next to you, it's from the blonde in the red T-shirt." He handed the paper to her and she handed it to Lassiter.

"It's from the blonde in the red shirt." Juliet said as he opened it.

"What the hell... Do you like me check yes or no." Lassiter read the paper.

"Looks like you got a new girlfriend." Shawn joked.

"She is like twenty years old, are you crazy?" He looked over at the girl and she waved at him.

"No, but I think she is."

"What is wrong with me? I'm the only single guy and I'm the only one not getting hit on." Gus complained.

"Well you can have both of them." Shawn said.

"They are not a pair of socks, you can't just give them away." Gus pointed out.

"Rachel is a lot like a sock, she has been used so many times that no one cares when they can't find her anymore." Juliet said and they all looked at her oddly.

"Alright class, I'm done grading everyone's papers and I'll be handing them back to you now." Ms. Teasmore said and walked around and handed them all back, when she was done they all looked at their scores.

"This test must be like extreme genius level because I got a C!" Gus pouted.

"I got a B." Lassiter said.

"Same." Juliet said.

"I got an A." Shawn said and they all looked at him with shocked faces.

"There is no way that is true." Lassiter said and Shawn showed them the paper.

"See, A." He said with a 'In your face' smile.

"She must have graded mine wrong." Gus said.

"Yeah, that must be what happened." Shawn teased.

"I'm proud of you Shawn." Juliet said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you." He said as the bell rang.

"Okay you guys that is it for me today, I'll see you all tomorrow and Shawn." Ms. Teasmore said.

"Yes?" Shawn replied.

"Please stay out of trouble."

"I'll try my best." Shawn said and she left the room. "So do we get to go home now?"

"No, we have twenty minutes free time before the next teacher gets here." Gus said.

-I am super super sorry I haven't updated this sooner but got really into the other story I'm writing right now and set this one aside and I was out of town without my computer. And I have got a lot of questions about Lassie being to old for college but there is no age limit and I needed someone to keep Gus company so I could make it Shules. It's a little short but hope you like, please review :)


	4. Jealously, Kisses and Malts

"So Jules we got twenty minutes, want to go hang out in my room?" Shawn said and Juliet playfully slapped him. "Your so rough with me today, I like it." He said Lassiter made a 'ewe' face.

"Shawn stop making Jacob uncomfortable." Juliet said as Rachel walked over to them.

"Hey Shawn, I know you are new here so I could show you around campus now?"

"It's only my room and this room I would ever go to so I got it covered."

"Well I could show you where my room is, that's another room you will go to."

"There is no reason I would ever go to your room."

"You say that now but later you will be thinking differently, I know you have my number but can I have yours too?"

"Yeah one second." Shawn grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it then handed it to her and she smiled then looked at it.

"Very funny." She said and smashed it and threw it at him then walked away, Juliet started to get out of her chair to go after her but Shawn stopped her so she sat back down and grabbed the paper she threw at him.

"867-5309." Juliet read the paper and laughed.

"Did you actually think I would ever give her my real number." Shawn asked.

"No, I guess not. It's just, I hate her so much."

"How about I do something so she knows you are my girlfriend."

"Shawn we are not going to do it on the teacher's desk."

"No no no, but I like how you think." He said and flashed her a smile. "I'm going to give you at note during class and the teacher will read it out loud."

"How do you know she will read it."

"I just do."

"Okay, but I don't think it will help any."

"It's worth a try." Shawn said as the teacher walked into the class room.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Mandel. I hope you all enjoyed your summer's because now it is time to get to work. Everyone come grab a textbook and open it to page one and we can get started." The teacher said and everyone got up and grabbed a book then sat back down. When they were on page seven Shawn decided to pass Juliet the note so he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it, when the teacher was clearing looking he handed Juliet the note and she began to open it but then was stopped."Maggie and Shawn, I do not allow note passing in my classroom. Why don't we tell the class what was so important that you had the stop us all from learning for." Mrs. Mandel said grabbing the note and opening it up, then she began to read it out loud. "Hey Maggie, I'm very excited for our date tonight! P.S. That shirt makes your eyes dazzle." She couldn't help but to smile a little while reading what Shawn wrote and neither could Juliet. "That is very sweet Shawn... But no note passing in my class." She said and handing the note back to Juliet, Shawn and Juliet both looked over at Rachel and she had a pissed off look on her face. After that they all went back to reading in till the class was over. "Okay everybody that is the end of my class, you may all go have your lunch break and be back here in one hour for Mr. Ford's class." She said and all the students got up and left the room, Shawn, Juliet, Gus and Lassiter all walked next to each other.

"So are we all going to lunch together?" Shawn asked.

"No, I'm out." Lassiter said and started to walk away but Juliet grabbed his arm.

"Come on Lassiter, come to lunch with us." Juliet said.

"Fine, but it will not be like the last time where you pretended it was my birthday so we could get free cake and we got kicked out because you tried it four times in the same week."

"I promise we will be on our best behavior." Shawn said.

"So where should we go?" Gus asked.

"It has to be somewhere at least ten minutes from here so none of your classmates are there." Shawn said as they walked outside.

"Okay, I think The Habit is a little over ten minutes from here and they have the best burgers ever." Gus suggested and they got in the car and drove there, when the got inside the got a booth seat and Shawn and Juliet sat on the side facing the door and Gus and Lassiter on the other side. After they all got finished ordering the waitress walked away then Juliet started kissing Shawn.

"What the hell is happening?" Lassiter asked Gus.

"I don't know." He replied watching the random make out scene from his best friends, then he notices Rachel standing by the door of the restaurant. "Oh I see." Gus said and tapped Lassiter on the arm then pointed at Rachel who was looking over at them.

"She saw you guys so you can stop now or I wont be able to eat." Lassiter said and they stopped and Shawn looked over at her.

"Is she stocking me?" Shawn asked.

"I think so." Gus replied.

"God I wish she knew that I have a gun." Juliet said and Lassiter almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"Calm down, if your mad we can just make out some more?" Shawn joked and Juliet laughed

"No! You said you would behave Spencer." Lassiter complained.

"I was just kidding so I could make her laugh."

"Sure you were." Lassiter said and they looked over at Rachel who took a seat at a table in perfect view of Shawn.

"She sat there on purpose so she can see you." Juliet said and Rachel waved at Shawn and he rolled his eyes and ignored her, Shawn took his arm and put it around Juliet which made her smile. "Thanks Shawn." She said and gave him a quick kiss as their food arrived. They all got a burger and fries and Shawn and Gus both got a malt.

"This food is great, we should come here more often." Juliet said.

"It's not just the food that is amazing, they have one of the best malts in the world. Try this." Shawn said sliding his malt over to her then she took a sip.

"That is like heaven, I'd order one but I wouldn't be able to finish it."

"We can share this one."

"We can share mine if you want Lassiter, then after we can skip though a meadow holding hands." Gus said to Lassiter and they both laughed.

"You guys are just jealous that you don't have someone as wonderful as Jules to share your malts with." Shawn said and they both went quiet, once they were done eating they left and headed back to campus.

-Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I have two jobs now and little free time. I really like writing the jealous Jules part if you can't tell because I put so many in this chapter, and if you don't know what the reference I made to 8675309 you are crazy, just kidding if you don't know it is a song. :) Hope you liked it and please review! :)


	5. Rules And Detention

Once they got back to their classroom they all sat down in their seats and Juliet turned and faced Shawn who was sipping the slushy he got on the way back.

"Only one more class left today." Juliet said.

"Thank god, I forgot how boring school was. If you weren't here I would have already faked being sick so I could leave."

"I'm glad that I'm the reason you stay in school." Juliet said and the teacher walked in.

"Blondie, turn around. Face towards the front." The teacher said to Juliet and she turned around. "Class I am Mr. Ford, unlike your other teachers I have rules. No talking while I am speaking, no passing notes, no cell phones." He stopped when he noticed Shawn sipping his slushy. "Hey J.D." He said pointing at Shawn. "Dispose of the slushy."

"Did he just Scrubs reference me?" Shawn whispered to Gus and he nodded back. "May I finish it first?"

"You have ten seconds." Mr. Ford said and Shawn started sipping his slushy quickly.

"Oh my god, brain freeze!" Shawn said rubbing his head.

"Hurry up and throw it away so we can get back to the rules." The teacher said and Shawn walked over and threw it away then went back and sat in his seat. "There can be no drinks other than water in my classroom, no food is allowed, swearing will be automatic detention and no hitting, touching or kissing each other in this classroom, we are not Jersey Shore." Shawn raised his hand and Mr. Ford pointed at him. "What's your question?"

"It seems like a lot of rules which I'm not really a fan of, so can we have a no rules necessary kind of relationship? Plus they all kind of sound like rules for a first grader."

"That is one." Mr. Ford said in a angry tone.

"One what?"

"Two." He said and Shawn shut up. "Earlier you should have all been assigned labs and in this class period you will all be getting familiar with your partners and all of the lab utensils you will be using this year, you may all go to your lab stations now and we can get started." He said and all the students got up and walked to their lab stations while Mr. Ford passed out a piece of paper to everybody. "What I'm passing out is a form with questions that you will be asking your partner that will help you get to know them better." He said then Juliet looked at the paper and started reading it.

"What is your name?" Juliet asked Shawn.

"Ferris Buller."

"Can you answer the question right?"

"Fine, my name is Shawn."

"Okay, next question. What age are you?"

"Seventeen, I graduated early."

"Shawn!"

"Thirty-six."

"Alright, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"You." Shawn said and Juliet slapped him.

"What? It's true."

"Maggie!" The teacher yelled from across the room. "I said no hitting in my class, that is one for you."

"You got me in trouble." Juliet said to Shawn.

"You were the one slapping me."

"Can you answer the questions correctly so we can get done with this."

"Okay, for you I will stop making jokes. My favorite thing to do is hang out with my friends."

"What was your favorite class in high school?"

"Which ever one came last."

"What did you do this summer?" Juliet asked and Shawn started to open his mouth and she cut him off. "And if you say me I will slap you again."

"I wasn't going to... Over the summer I hung out with all the people I love, got a new chair in my office then spins way better than my old one, I drove my motorcycle off a ten foot jump-"

"You did what?!"

"I mean I drove it to a homeless shelter to donate food."

"How many times have I told you to be more careful on that bike?"

"I just met you today."

"Shawn, stop joking around."

"It was one jump."

"One jump that you could have fell off your bike and broke your neck doing, I already always worried about you getting hurt or killed doing a case but on top of it all I have to worry about you doing stupid stuff on that bike. I don't ever want to lose you Shawn."

"You will never lose me, I'm going to be more careful because I don't ever want to leave you." Shawn said then pulled Juliet in for a hug.

"Maggie that is two and Shawn you just earned yourself detention after class." The teacher yelled across the room.

"Mr. Ford, why don't you stop being a asshole?" Rachel said.

"That's detention for you too Rachel." The teacher said and Rachel smiled at Shawn.

"That bitch." Juliet said to Shawn then pulled him by the shirt and started kissing him.

"Maggie!" Mr. Ford said but she didn't stop. "Maggie!" He said again and this time she stopped. "Detention for you too."

"Totally worth it." Juliet said out loud and Shawn smiled.

"We are going to have to wait till after to go on your date."

"That's fine, at least I can keep my eye on that slut."

"Did you two really just get detention?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Ford is mean." Shawn said.

"After class I will make up some excuse to get you both out of it, I'll just need like ten minutes."

"Thanks bud." Shawn said and turned back to Juliet. "I guess we aren't missing our date."

"Okay class you should be done with getting to know each other by now, I know some of you know each other far to well already." He said looking over at Shawn and Juliet. "Now you are going to go though you lab utensils and learn their uses if you don't already know." He said and walked over by lab one.

"What is this?" Shawn said holding up a beaker.

"How did you ever make it though high school?" Mr. Ford asked.

"I don't remember, I was asleep most of the time."

"Well that explains a lot." He said and walked away. After class was over everyone other than Shawn, Juliet and Rachel left.

"I hope that you three will not be in detention everyday now but I get the feeling you will if you keep up your smart ass acts." Mr. Ford said and Shawn raised his hand. "Yes Shawn."

"How come you are allowed to swear?"

"Because I am the teacher."

"You still shouldn't swear around your students. What if we were young children, would you swear around us just because you are a teacher?"

"How about we have quiet time?"

"Well that's no fun."

"Detention isn't meant to be fun so stop talking." Mr. Ford said and sat down at his desk and started doing paperwork.

"Hey, psst." Shawn said poking Juliet in the back.

"What?"

"I don't think Gus found a way to get us out of here so how about you fake going into labor and I say I have to go with you because I'm the father."

"Do I look pregnant to you?"

"No, but we can say it's early."

"We are not doing that."

"Fine." Shawn pouted and leaned back in his seat, he saw Rachel waving at him and he ignored her but Juliet noticed then turned around facing Shawn.

"Okay I'll fake labor."

"Jules, it doesn't matter how many times she tries to get my attention because you are the only girl that is ever on my mind." He said and grabbed her hand. "Your hands are the only ones I ever want to hold." He said then leaned in and gave her a kiss. "And your lips are the only ones I ever want to kiss." Shawn said and Juliet smiled then a man walked into their class room.

"I'm looking for two of my students, Shawn and Maggie."

"They are in detention."

"Well they are supposed to be in my class right now so if you don't mind I will be taking them now. Shawn, Maggie lets go." He said and then they both got up and followed him out of the classroom. "Tell your buddy if he can to get my homework to me tonight so I have time to copy it to my handwriting." The man said and walked away.

"That was really nice of Gus to do." Juliet said.

"Yeah it was, now we can go on your date."

-Sorry for taking so long to update, like I said I just started a second job plus I have been really sick and I didn't want to look at my computer. Not sure how good it turned out so let me know and for every review I will give a cat a hug:) So please review.. for the cats!


	6. Coffee and Karaoke

Shawn and Juliet walked into the little coffee shop that was located across the street from the campus and they sat at a table next to a big window.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked pulling her pen out from behind her eye and placing it on her notepad.

"Two coffee's both one sugar, one creamer." Shawn said.

"Alright, it should be ready shortly."

"Thank you." Juliet said and she walked away.

"So, should we talk about the case or do you want a real first date where I tell you a funny story about a cat and you giggle and place your hand on mine and there's sparks and maybe it's something special or maybe it's just exciting because it's new and interesting?"

"We can just talk about the case." Juliet said with a laugh.

"Alright, so I was thinking we should find out who his lab partner was because maybe they were close and we could get some clues from the person."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But I just got a strong feeling that the killer is Rachel."

"You can't just pin a murder on someone because you are jealous."

"So that story that Gus told me about how you knew Declan didn't kill that women but you weren't going to do anything about it so I'd be open for a date that weekend wasn't true?"

"Damn Gus running his mouth, okay that was true but I still didn't go though with it."

"Here's your coffee's." The waitress said setting their coffee's next to them.

"Thanks." Shawn said and she walked away, he took a sip then looked forward. "Don't get mad."

"What, why would I get mad?" Juliet asked and Shawn pointed to the doorway. Rachel and some guy were walking into the coffee shop. "That bitch."

"Maybe she won't see us." Shawn said hiding behind his coffee.

"Shawn?" Rachel said and she and her friend walked over to them.

"Hi." Shawn said lowly.

"Hi... This is my friend Randy." Rachel said and leaned in by Juliet. "He's a doctor." She half whispered and leaned back.

"Oh cool, what school did you study at?" Juliet said.

"Ahh..." Randy said then Rachel spoke.

"He really doesn't like to talk about his past."

"Oh... Shawn can I talk to you for one second alone please?" Juliet said and got up and Shawn followed her into the hallway next to the bathrooms. "You know what she's doing right?"

"Probably getting coffee?" Shawn questioned.

"No, she brought Randy here so she he could get my interest so she could steal you."

"How do you know that?"

"He is not a doctor, he didn't even know what to say when I asked him what college he went to because she told him what to say but didn't think about that."

"Did you ask him what school he went to because you knew what she was doing already?"

"Maybe... In set ups most people pick a career but forget about the college."

"Jules, you have to stop stressing this. It doesn't matter if she brings in a billionaire because I already won you to one before, it shouldn't be to tough to do again and I would never give you up because I know how lucky I was to get you in the first place." Shawn said and kissed her hand.

"Your right."

"So should we go back out there? Maybe it will be good, we can get some information on the murder victim."

"Yeah." Juliet said and they walked back out and over to their table. "You two can sit with us if you'd like." Juliet said and they sat down with them.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Randy said.

"It's Maggie." She said and shook his hand.

"That's a beautiful name." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Juliet said and she noticed Shawn looked mad. "And this is my boyfriend Shawn." She said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Shawn."

"Likewise." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"So where did you two met?" Randy asked.

"We met this morning in school."

"I never would have guessed that, you two act like you have known each other your whole life."

"We hit it off right away." Juliet said.

"We are the perfect match too. We both are going to have pretty much the same career, we both love animals and are a fan of eighties movies." Shawn said and Randy smiled.

"Who isn't a fan of eighties movie?" Randy joked.

"Crazy people!" Shawn said.

"I know, they are so much better than the movies they have nowadays."

"Exactly, today it's all edited and unrealistic."

"I have been waiting so long for someone to say that."

For the next hour and a half Shawn and Randy talked and Juliet and Rachel sat quietly drinking their coffee's when Shawn looked over at Juliet who seemed to be extremely bored at the moment.

"Sorry Mag's, Randy and I have just been talking away." Shawn said.

"It's fine, I had fun listening to your guys views on every eighties movies." Juliet said.

"If you guys are bored here we could head down the street to Chase's Bar and Grill, they have karaoke tonight and we could sit and judge everyone." Randy said.

"It's up to you Maggie." Shawn said.

"Yeah sure, it sounds like fun."

"Well lets get going then." Randy said and they payed then left. Shawn held Juliet's hand as they walked the two blocks to the bar and grill, once they got inside they found a table near the stage and ordered some food and drinks. At six O'clock the karaoke started and they watched a range of people sing for over an hour when a drunk women got up and sang 'E.T.' By Katy Perry.

"She's getting half the words wrong." Randy said and they laughed. "I wouldn't put anyone tonight through on American Idol."

"Shawn, you should get up and sing. I bet you have an amazing voice." Rachel said.

"Nah." Shawn replied.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby!"

"I really don't want to."

"Oh yeah you do."

"Yeah Shawn, do it." Randy said.

"Fine, but only one song." Shawn said and got up when the girl's song ended and went to the stage, he told the DJ what song he wanted then went up by the microphone. "I'm singing "You look wonderful tonight" by Eric Clapton. I'd like to dedicate this song to my lovely girlfriend." Shawn said and the music started. "_It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make up and brushes her long blonde hair. And then she asks me, Do I look alright? And I say Yes, you look wonderful tonight..." _Shawn sang and towards the end of the song he walked over to Juliet as he sang and grabbed her hand and brought her to the stage, he looked into her eyes as he finished the song. "_Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight." _He sang and gave her a long kiss as everyone in the bar cheered, the applauds didn't stop till they got back to their table and sat down.

"Shawn, that was the sweetest thing I have ever saw anyone do." Randy said and Rachel stomped on his foot under the table. "What? It was."

"Thanks Randy." Shawn said.

"We should probably be getting back to campus now." Juliet said to Shawn.

"Yeah, it was nice hanging with you Randy." Shawn said as Juliet and him stood up.

"Ditto." Randy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." Rachel said and smiled at Shawn.

"Yeah." Shawn said not really caring. "See you tomorrow, bye." Shawn said and Juliet and him left and walked back to campus.

-Look at this! I finally updated this story! Sorry for the wait... Should I update again tomorrow if I have the time? Fun fact: I had Shawn call Juliet(Maggie) Mag's because James called her that in a commentary and I almost fainted because it was so flipping cute :) Hope you enjoyed and please please review :)


	7. The End of the First Day of School

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has every done for me." Juliet said to Shawn as they walked though the hallway back at campus.

"It's the sweetest thing anyone's done for you yet, your stuck with me for the rest of our lives and I'm never going to stop showing you how much you mean to me, you deserve the best." Shawn said and Juliet stopped walking and gave him a kiss.

"You know how amazing you are Mr. Spencer?"

"Only for you baby." Shawn said placing another kiss on her lips.

"You know what's odd though?"

"What's that?"

"While you were singing to me Rachel didn't look mad like she has whenever you did anything else nice for me, she looked genuinely sad."

"Maybe she isn't this evil women like we think she is."

"Oh no, she's still a bitch but maybe there's a reason why."

"Excuse me you two but are you aware it's past curfew and there is no roaming the halls allowed." A woman with a hall monitor sweatshirt on and obviously to much authority said.

"No I was not aware of that, we are new here and I haven't had the time to read the school manual but it's not really like I'm going to read it anyways I mean have you seen how long that thing is? So you should probably tell me about this curfew thing." Shawn said to the woman who looked more annoyed by the second.

"Our curfew begins at seven pm which means you can not walk though the halls or leave campus after this time and you must stay in your room. It is also a rule that you do not go out drinking on a week night which seems like you didn't know either judging by the smell of alcohol of your breath."

"We just had one beer and I promise it won't happen again ma'am." Shawn said with his boyish smile.

"Alright as long as it doesn't happen again, I'm going to make sure you both make it back to your own rooms though."

"Mine's right here." Shawn said pointing to his door.

"Okay, get in there then and I'll make sure your friend finds her room."

"Night." Shawn said and gave Juliet a quick peck.

"Night Shawn." Juliet said then Shawn walked into his room, once he was inside he looked over at Gus who was sitting at his desk looking though paper's.

"Whatcha doing Gus?" Shawn asked.

"I'm looking at my test from earlier."

"Will you get over that already."

"I would but somethings weird."

"What's that?"

"I looked over my test but most the questions I know I questioned right but are marked wrong. Like this one, I know I answered C but it's marked A."

"That is weird, maybe you were under so much pressure that you went into a fog and just remembered it wrong."

"That would be a good explanation but then I thought about it a little harder and decided to take a look at your test."

"Oh... and how did that go?"

"I noticed that every question was answered the same way I remember answering them."

"So you think during the test somebody put a spell on us that made us switch minds?"

"No, I think you took my test and switched it to your name and wrote my name on yours."

"I can't believe you are accusing me of that."

"So can you explain why there is a very faded Burton Guster underneath your name on this test."

"Okay fine, I switched our tests."

"Shawn, do you know what this C is going to do to my GPA?"

"We don't even really go to this school, why does it matter?"

"I have never gotten a C my whole life and I'm not about to put one on my record now."

"It won't go on it, we aren't even real students here. Once we are done with this case are classes are going to be dropped and are files are going to be destroyed."

"You are going to tell the teacher you switched the tests tomorrow or I'll tell her myself."

"Fine, if you will stop whining about it I will do it."

"Thank you, so what did you do tonight?"

"Went and had coffee with Jules then Rachel and her friend Randy showed up and we went to karaoke night with them."

"Juliet actually was okay with that?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Her friend is awesome, you have to met him."

"So is he like your new best friend?"

"Gus really? You will always be my only best friend."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm am unbelievably tired, it's been so long since I went to school I forgot how exhausting it was."

"We have to be up at six so we should probably go to bed."

"Alright, you don't mind if I sleep in the nude right?"

"I do mind very much."

"Fine, I'll keep my boxer's on." Shawn said and took his jeans off and switched to a more comfortable shirt then they both heard a quiet knock at the door then it opened.

"Jules, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked as Juliet walked in and closed the door.

"My roommate had her boyfriend over and I didn't want to have to watch them be all lovey dovey so I came to stay with you two."

"Yeah, it would be just awful if you had to stay in a room with another couple." Gus said referring to the fact that he now had to.

"Well we are just about to go to sleep, I hope you don't mind sharing my twin bed." Shawn said.

"Oh no, if she is sleeping over you are sleeping on the floor Shawn." Gus said.

"Gus, I won't be bad I promise. It's Jules you have to worry about, she gets handsie."

"I do not!" Juliet said and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"You see, she's already starting."

"If you try anything you will be sleeping in the bathroom tonight." Gus said to Shawn.

"Deal, can we get some sleep now?"

"Yeah." Gus said and Shawn and Juliet climbed in Shawn's bed and covered up, Gus walked over and turned the light off then walked back to his bed in the dark. "Ouch!" Gus said after a thud sound and Shawn and Juliet laughed. "Very funny" Gus said and got into bed and covered up, about a minute later Shawn spoke.

"Oh yesss." Shawn teased.

"Shawn, stop messing with Gus."

"Very funny Shawn, it will be even funnier when you have to sleep in the bathtub."

"Fine, I'll stop." Moments later they heard someone opening their door so Juliet quickly hid under Shawn's blanket, once the door was shut somebody turned the light on.

"Chief, what are you doing here? Shawn said and Juliet uncovered her head.

"I'm checking in on the case, and didn't I tell you two to act like you didn't know each other." Vick said to Shawn and Juliet.

"We didn't know each other, we met today and it was like love at first sight plus Maggie is a little easy." Shawn said and Juliet elbowed him in the side. "What? We just met today and you are already in my bed, you must be a little easy."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please?" Chief Vick asked.

"Yes, cheif. We haven't found anything out yet but we figure if we find out who his friends were and talk to them we may get some information on the matter, maybe get his phone records." Shawn said.

"We requested his phone records today and they said they will have them faxed by tomorrow evening, for now just stay out of trouble and don't get yourselves caught."

"Copy that chief."

"I'll stop by tomorrow sometime, good night."

"Night chief." All three of them said and she turned off their light and left the room.

-Told you I'd update today, and look I finally kept my promise! :) Thanks a bunch for the reviews, I love the feedback. At the latest my next chapter will be up next weekend because I have no time during the week to do it. In the beginning I only planned on writing 5 or 6 chapter's but all the wonderful reviews made me decide to extend this, it will most likely have 10 maybe more, maybe less we will have to see. Thanks for reading and please review :)


	8. Ditching

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Ughhh." Shawn said as Gus slapped the alarm clock turning it off, Shawn sat up and looked around. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Because you wouldn't share the bed nicely so I pushed you off." Juliet said in a half a sleep voice.

"In your world sharing the bed nicely means pushing your boyfriend off the bed in the middle of the night and making him sleep on the floor?"

"Pretty much."

"After this is over I never ever want to wake up at six in the morning again."

"Same here, so who is going to shower first?" Gus asked.

"You can, I'll just nap on the floor some more." Shawn said shoving his face into his pillow, Gus got up and went to the bathroom and the second he shut the door Shawn popped up off the floor and climbed in bed with Juliet. "Morning."

"Morning." Juliet said and pecked Shawn on the lips. "I thought you were going to nap on the floor?"

"I was just trying to get some alone time with you." Shawn said and kissed Juliet and she pulled away after a few seconds.

"Gus is going to be out of the shower any minute."

"Eight minutes to be exact, you know what I can do in eight minutes?" Shawn said and started kisses her neck.

"As lovely as that sounds I have to go back to my room and take a shower."

"Can I join?"

"No." Juliet said and placed a kiss on his lips then got up from the bed.

"See you in class." Shawn said with a smile and Juliet smiled back then left. After Shawn and Gus were both finished getting ready they went to their classroom and sat at their desks.

"Morning Jacob." Shawn said to Lassiter then turned to Juliet and gave her a quick kiss. "Morning Maggie, how did you sleep?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Not so good, someone pulled me off the bed so I had to sleep on the floor all night."

"Why were you and Gus sleeping in the same bed?" Lassiter asked.

"We weren't."

"Then who pushed you out of bed?" Lassiter said and Shawn looked over at Juliet. "Never mind, I got it."

"Morning class." Ms. Teasmore said as she walked into the classroom.

"Morning." Everybody replied.

"I'm going to set up then we can get started on our lesson today."

"Shawn, don't you have something to go tell Ms. Teasmore about your test?" Gus asked.

"Ah yeah, I'll go do that now." Shawn said and got up and walked to the teachers desk. "Ms. Teasmore?"

"Yes Shawn."

"My friend Gus was wondering if we still get out of class the same time today as yesterday?"

"Yes you do."

"Okay, would you mind just giving him a thumbs up so he knows I actually asked?"

"Sure." She said and gave Gus a thumbs up. "Is that all?"

"Yup." Shawn said and went back to his desk. "She said she will change your score tonight."

"Thank you." Gus said.

"Alright class, I'm going to send you to your labs and we are going to do a quick run though of chapter four then you can start your activity." Ms. Teasmore said and everybody stood up and went to their labs, when Rachel walked by Shawn she handed him a note then kept walking.

"What's the note say?" Juliet asked as they reached their lab and Shawn opened up the note.

"It says Shawn, I had a great time with you yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to come to this little lunch party that me and some of my friends are having today? It will be in the cafeteria. Love, Rachel." Shawn read and Juliet began to looked pissed off.

"Who does she think she is inviting some other girls boyfriends to lunch?"

"Maybe I misread the note and I thought it would be okay to bring you and my other friends with to lunch." Shawn suggested and Juliet smiled.

"I would love to see the look on her face when that happens, I'm in."

"Alright. Gus, Jacob, do you want to come to a lunch party with us?" Shawn asked Gus and Lassiter.

"Yeah." Gus said.

"I have other plans." Lassiter said.

"What are these other plans?" Shawn asked.

"You know... Um... Fine I'll come to your stupid party."

"Sweet." Shawn said and turned back facing his lab.

"Rachel is going to be so mad when you show up with us." Juliet happily said.

"You seem very excited about that."

"I am, she shouldn't be a bitch and I wouldn't hate her."

"You hate her because she's trying to take your man away."

"That is a huge part of it but even if she was going after some other girls boyfriend I would hate her because that is so disrespectful to do to someone and so trashy, plus your mine so she better back off."

"You should beat her up, I bet you could take her easy."

"Spencer, stop encouraging her." Lassiter said.

"Really? Your going to stand in the way of a chick fight?"

"I got ten bucks on Juliet." Gus said.

"Would you two stop?" Lassiter asked.

"I'm not going to beat her up... Yet." Juliet joked. "Lets read this chapter quick so when can get done." She said grabbing here textbook and flipped to the correct page.

"Okay." Shawn said and joined her.

"Determining the change of an ionic compound... What's a ionic compound?"

"I have no idea."

"Well how do we determine the change?"

"Like how much it costs?"

"I really don't know, this is way to hard. I understand none of this chapter."

"How about we ditch?" Shawn whispered to Juliet.

"No way, we are investigating a case." Juliet whispered back.

"Lassie and Gus can handle it for awhile, we can go get some breakfast and coffee."

"How would we get out of class?"

"Follow my lead." Shawn said and he started walking over to the teachers desk and Juliet trailed behind. "Ms. Teasmore, Maggie and I have a student council meeting in Mr. Joel's class in five minutes so we have to take off."

"Do you have a note from him saying you can leave class?" Ms. Teasmore asked.

"We do not, Mr. Joel has been having trouble with his printer so he could not print us a slip but if you need to verify it you can just give him a call."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll see you later." The teacher said and Shawn and Juliet left the classroom.

"How did you know that would work?" Juliet asked.

"Yesterday I saw a sign up about Mr. Joel's student council meeting and the ink was all messed up so I figured he had complained about it and she would know that being they use the same one and I knew she wouldn't call because I told her to which made her believe I had to be telling the truth because who would tell someone to call and verify something if they were lying." Shawn explained.

"I feel like you have done this before."

"Of course, do you really think I would sit though every class in high school?"

"I guess not."

"Wait, have you ever ditched before?"

"No."

"Your a ditching virgin? I'm so honored to be your first time."

"At least my first time is with somebody I love." Juliet joked and Shawn chuckled as they walked out of the building. "It's really nice out at this time of the day, I'm either at work now or it's a weekend and we are sleeping in."

"Maybe we could try waking up early on a weekend and go outside and do something."

"That would be fun." Juliet said and Shawn stopped as they reached the street they were about the cross. "Shawn, are you coming?"

"I need you to hold my hand while we cross the street." Shawn said in a little kid voice holding out his hand then she laughed then grabbed a hold.

"Very funny." Juliet said and they kept walking. Once they got in the coffee shop they found a seat and a waiter came over.

"What can I get you two?"

"Two coffee's and a giant blueberry muffin please." Shawn said and the waiter wrote it down and left.

"You know your not getting away of that blueberry muffin right?" Juliet asked.

"Didn't your parents teach you to share?"

"Yeah, but some lessons can't be learned."

"Here you go." The waiter said putting their order down on the table.

"Thank you sir." Shawn said and the man left.

"So, did you every ditch class with a girl before?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, once."

"What was her name?"

"Gus." Shawn said and Juliet laughed. "He cried like I little girl the whole time and kept trying to go back to school, that's why it was only once."

"Alright because you made me laugh you can have some of the muffin." Juliet said a slid the muffin in the middle of them.

"Yay." Shawn said and ripped off a little piece. After hours of sitting and talking Shawn looked over at the clock. "We should probably get back to class before they switch teachers, it's a better chance of not getting caught if only one teacher knows we left."

"Yeah, lets go." Juliet said and they got up and headed back to campus.

-Well hello! Yes I finally updated! Sorry for my extreme slowness, slowness... that's a word right? Well anyways I have been so busy and I had a bit of a writers block but I'm back :) While I was writing this chapter I thought it was so dull and I didn't think it would be long enough but then a thought popped in my mind, Shawn and Juliet should ditch class... Hmm how did that turn out? because I had no happen how to go about it. Not sure when I will update but now that I'm not working either of my jobs I should have a lot of free time on my hands, that's why I posted so many new stories at once... Now I have time! Yay, anyways please review and thanks for reading :) Oh and I think I will have one or two more chapter's left.


	9. Getting a Understanding

After Shawn and Juliet got back to class the teachers were switched and they sat though that class till it was lunch time then they all got up and started heading to the cafeteria.

"Rachel is going to be so mad when you show up with us." Juliet said as they walked.

"Once were all done with this I'm going to talk to the chief about putting you in therapy." Lassiter said.

"Maybe I should talk to her about what happened at Disneyland."

"You wouldn't."

"Wait, what happened at Disneyland?" Gus asked.

"He discharged his weapon at a eleven year old boy." Shawn replied.

"What, you told Spencer?" Lassiter asked Juliet.

"You pulled a gun on a kid?" Gus asked.

"I thought he was our suspect, I mistake kids for midgets sometimes."

"I mistake you for Mr. Bean sometimes." Shawn said to Lassiter as they reached the cafeteria, there was around twenty people over by Rachel at a large table so they walked over.

"Shawn." Rachel said excited and stood up. "And Shawn's friends."

"Hey Rachel, this is my buddy Gus and this is Jacob, and you know Maggie." Shawn introduced them.

"Hi, I had a seat for you saved by me but I will make more room while you guys get your food."

"Alright." Shawn said and they started walking over to the line to get their food, while they were walking Lassiter was stopped by the young blonde girl that gave him the note yesterday.

"Do you want something? Lassiter asked.

"Umm... Yeah umm... Hi."

"Oh my god." Lassiter said and walked away. Once they got their food Rachel had Shawn sit next to her and Juliet said on the sat next to him on the other side and Gus and Lassiter sat across from them at the table. Once they were all done eating Gus and Lassiter went to go get desert for them, while they were doing that Shawn got a text message from chief Vick that read: _**I'm in your room now, I got the phone records and I want you to see if you can get any psychic readings off one of them. **_

"I'm going to run up to my room and do something, I'll be right back." Shawn said standing up from the table.

"Do you want me to come with?" Rachel asked.

"No." Shawn said and walked away.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Juliet asked Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that crap, you have been hitting on my boyfriend since the second you met him."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I like him. I like how he treats you, no guy has every treated me like that."

"If you acted differently then maybe you would find a guy to treat you that way."

"I used to, all the time. I was one of the sweetest girls around and I still ended up with crappy boyfriends."

"Well acting like this isn't going to help you at all."

"I know, it was a stupid idea. I just want someone that doesn't treat me like I'm nothing." Rachel said with tears running down her face.

"I can promise you that you won't find someone like that if you keep going after guys that already have a girlfriend, but if you go back to acting like you used to the right guy will come along someday."

"Thank you Maggie, your really nice."

"No problem, just don't hit on my boyfriend anymore."

"I won't." Rachel said and wiped her eyes. "God, my mascara is running."

"Do you want me to come up to your room with you while you fix it?"

"Yeah, Sure." Rachel said and they got up and went to her room. Meanwhile Shawn walked up to his room and went inside.

"Hey chief." Shawn said shutting his down and walking over to her.

"Hello Mr. Spencer."

"So whats this phone number you want me to read."

"It's a number that called him all times of the night repetitively."

"Alright, can I see it?" Shawn asked and she handed him the paper. "4082309679, crap." He said and ran out of the room, Vick followed. They ran down to the cafeteria and over to the table they were sitting at before. "Gus, where is Rachel?"

"Her and Maggie went somewhere, what's Vick doing here?"

"Do you know where they went?"

"No."

"They went to Rachel's room, it's 354." A girl next to them said and Shawn started running away again and Vick, Gus and Lassiter followed him to Rachel's room, once they reached her door Shawn knocked loudly.

"Who is it?" Rachel yelled from inside.

"It's Shawn, open this door or I'm busting it open."

"I'm busy at the moment." Rachel said and Shawn rammed the door open and all of them entered included Lassiter with his gun, Rachel and Juliet were sitting on her bed and Rachel was wiping her eyes with tissues. "What's going on?"

"Jules, get over here now." Shawn said and Juliet got up off the bed and walked over to them.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Juliet asked.

"Rachel is the killer."

"What are talking about? I didn't kill anyone." Rachel said.

"Nathan Smith."

"Nathan was my best friend, I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Best friend huh? I bet you wanted more then that didn't you?"

"Yeah but he said he just wanted to be friends so I let it go."

"You letting things go, that doesn't seem like you."

"You called Nathan at all times of the night." Chief said.

"Yeah I did, I was in Canada with my family all summer long and the hours were different. He stayed up late and he said he didn't mind, and I wasn't even here when he died." Rachel said.

"Do you have proof you were in Canada on the day of his death?"

"Yeah, my passport is in the top dresser drawer." Rachel said and Lassiter walked over and grabbed it out.

"It's real." Lassiter said.

"So we still don't know who the killer is." Juliet said.

"Rachel, can you promise us not to tell anyone that we are undercover?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, of course. Other than trying to accuse me of murder I like you guys." Rachel said.

"Alright, lets get back to class and keep investigating."

-Hmm, who could the killer be? Dun dun dun... On another note sorry for taking so long to update, the next chapter will be the last of this story. I'm not sure when I will update but as always thanks for reading and please review. :)


	10. That Was a Weird Case

"What are we going to do now, Rachel was our only suspect." Gus asked as they walked the halls back to class.

"We keep investigating like we have been, and maybe some people can actually stay in class this time." Lassiter said and gave Shawn and Juliet the evil eye.

"I thought this case would be over by now, what are we not seeing?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know but I hope we figure it out soon, I want to go back to waking up after the sun comes up not before." Shawn said as the walked into the classroom and took there seats.

"Hello class, Mr. Ford is at a meeting right now so I'm going to be covering till he gets here." Mrs. Mandel said.

"So what do we do now?" Gus whispered to Shawn.

"I have an idea but we can't do it while we have the teacher with the eagles eyes, Were gonna have to wait till Mr. Ford gets here." Shawn said then they sat there till Mr. Ford arrived.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow." Mrs. Mandel said as she left the classroom and Mr. Ford started setting up at his desk.

"So what's your idea?" Gus asked Shawn.

"While Mr. Ford is teaching get him to come over to you and distract him while I go and pull up the victims old school records on his computer."

"Why can't you just go look at them while he's not in here later?"

"You don't think I've thought of that, the computer has to be signed in by a teacher to pull up to records."

"Then why do I have to be the one to distract him?"

"Would you rather be the one to go over and use his computer?"

"I'll distract him." Gus said and Shawn turned back to Juliet.

"So are you and Rachel best buddies now, please tell me your going to have pillow fights in your PJ's?"

"No, I just hate her a little less. But she told me she used the act like a sweet girl but no guy ever stayed with her."

"I do have to admit I'm gonna miss you all jealous."

"I was not jealous."

"Okay, you weren't." Shawn said and looked to the right of him. "God, Rachel just winked at me."

"That bitch." Juliet said and turned her head facing the way Shawn was looking and she wasn't there.

"I told you that you were jealous."

"That wasn't funny, I think you gave me whip lash." Juliet said and rubbed her neck then Shawn leaned in towards her.

"Sorry, want a neck rub? Maybe back in my dorm room?"

"Spencer, you are not leaving class again!" Lassiter yelled and Shawn quickly sat back into his seat.

"I meant after class of course."

"That's still a no, you are not doing anything in our room." Gus said.

"Fineee." Shawn pouted as Mr. Ford stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"Quiet down everyone... I hoping that today will go better than yesterday." He said and looked at Shawn. "We will be at out lab stations most of class today and we will be going over the chemicals and learning which ones can not be mixed." He said and Shawn raised his hand. "Yes, Mrs. Spencer."

"So we get to play with chemicals today?"

"Play? Are you seven?"

"I wish, then I could get into Sea World for free. Of course Gus would have to bring me though because you can't go without an adult which means he would have to pay."

"I'm not paying Shawn." Gus said.

"I seven, I don't have any money."

"Well then were not going to Sea World."

"But I want to see the penguins!" Shawn whined.

"Will you two stop it?" Mr. Ford asked.

"Ah yeah, I guess we could."

"The chemicals are at your lab station but are not to be used today, now everyone come grab a packet from me and then go to your lab stations." Mr. Ford said then everyone walked up and grabbed one then he stopped Shawn. "Don't pull anything stupid today."

"I can't promise that I won't." Shawn said and grabbed the packet out of his hands then walked to his lab station. "I think Mr. Ford's starting to like me." He said and waved happily at Mr. Ford who then rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, he definitely is." Gus said sarcastically.

"You ready for the plan?" Shawn whispered to Gus and he nodded.

"Mr. Ford?" Gus called out and he walked over.

"Yes, Mr. Guster?"

"Ah..." He said then looked down at his packet. "Where this says name, do I need to put my first, middle and last?" Gus asked as Shawn snuck away for the station and over to the computer.

"You put your first and last."

"So no middle name?"

"No, it isn't necessary."

"But it isn't against the rules if I did write it?"

"Why would it be against the rules?"

"I don't know." Gus said in a high pitched voice and Mr. Ford started to walk away. "Wait, I have another question." He said then he turned back.

"Yes?"

"Where it says date, do I put the month, day and year?"

"Yes, are you done with these ridiculous questions now?" Mr. Ford asked, meanwhile Shawn was at the computer pulling up the school records for Nathan Smith. He started skimming through them as fast as he could, he saw Nathan old class schedules, his grades and his lab partner was Randy Snyder. Shawn looked over at Mr. Ford who was still talking to Gus then went back to reading. He clicked on the lab partners file and started reading, he was a student the last year but then dropped out the day before the new year. "Mr. Spencer!" Mr. Ford said walking over to him then Shawn clicked out of the files quick. "What are you doing at my computer?"

"Um to tell you the truth I was checking my Facebook, my buddy Drew tagged me in a picture of a puppy wearing bunny ears. It was so cute, I was like is it a dog or a bunny? No one really knows."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Hmmm."

"Get away from the desk and go back to your station!" Mr. Ford yelled and Shawn walked back over to his lab station.

"I really like Mr. Ford." Lassiter said with a grin.

"Haha." Shawn said sarcastically. "I need something to get us all out of class."

"Spencer, we are not playing your little ditching game."

"It's for the case, I think I have something but we need to talk to Rachel first."

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"I'll fill you guys in but we have to get out of here without blowing our cover." Shawn said and looked around then his eyes landed on the chemicals at his station. "I have an idea."

"It's never good when you say that." Gus said and Shawn grabbed his packet and read to 'Do not mix' list. "Here, do not mix hydrazine and nitric acid may cause explosions."

"Explosions, hell no Shawn!" Gus said.

"Dude it won't be that big of one, I'm only going to use a little."

"It's still a no."

"Really? Now I have to think of a whole other plan." Shawn said and thought for a moment then looked over at the teacher desk where a pair of Kia keys were sitting. "I got it." Shawn said then looked out the window finding a car that was a Kia. "Ha, somebodies black Kia Sorento is getting towed in the parking lot." He said loudly and Mr. Ford looked over at him.

"That's my car!" He said and stood up.

"Go quick and tell them to stop, I'll man the class while your gone." Shawn said and Mr. Ford ran out the room. "Lets go before he figures out I was lying." Shawn said and him, Juliet, Gus and Lassiter started leaving the class. "Rachel come with us." He said and she followed them into the hallway and downstairs. "Is Randy's last name Snyder?" He asked Rachel.

"Yes, why?"

"Where does he live?"

"At a apartment a few blocks from here, but again why?"

"You'll see, just show us to it now." Shawn said and they all went out and got into Lassiter's car and drove to the apartments, once they got there Rachel showed them to his room and they knocked the Randy answered.

"Rachel, Shawn, Maggie and other people, what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Can we come in?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." He said then let them in. "What's up?"

"I just had a few questions for you."

"Shot."

"You and Rachel are friends?"

"Yeah, best friends for years."

"You ever want more?"

"What?"

"More? You know some under the covers action, some sweet valentine kisses."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You didn't really ever like any of Rachel's boyfriends did you? None of them were good enough for her right? She was a sweet girl that all the guys just loved but once they met her best friend they suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near her, am I right?"

"That's right, whenever my boyfriends met him they stopped seeing me." Rachel said.

"Rachel, don't tell me agreeing with him?"

"Rachel fell hard for Nathan, he was a friend that she fell in love with. But how could she fall in love with him and not you? You were always there for her, you would be her wing-man when she found a guy she liked."

"Rachel is my best friend."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Not like friend love, love love?" Shawn said and Randy was quiet.

"Randy, why didn't you ever tell me that?" Rachel said.

"What and take the embarrassment, you never loved me. It was that god damn Nathan that you loved, sure he had the looks and the charm but he wasn't the one that held your hand when you cried!"

"You killed him?"

"I gave him the option to leave you alone, he should have took it."

"Okay, this is enough. Your under arrest." Lassiter said and went over and cuffed him.

"I love you Rachel." Randy said and she slapped him in the face.

"You're sick." She said and they all went to the parking lot and Lassiter called in a officer to pick Randy up.

OoooooOoooooO

Later that day when all the paperwork was done and the case was finished Shawn, Juliet, Gus and Lassiter sat by Juliet desk and took a load off.

"That was a weird case." Shawn said leaning back in the chair and putting his feet up on Gus who immediately slapped them down.

"Well I'm glad it's over and I don't have to work with you two all day anymore." Lassiter said to Shawn and Gus.

"Don't lie Lassie, you loved it."

"I can honestly say I did not, It's nice knowing my days will not involve so much of you." Lassiter said with a smile.

"Can I see you four in my office, I got another case for you." Chief said from her doorway and Lassiter's face dropped.

-That was the last chapter! I'm planning a "kind of" part 2 where they go undercover again but this time most likely a nightclub-ish-thing. Not 100% if that will be what I do and It will probably be awhile before I do it because I have another stories to work on. Also super duper sorry about taking over a month to update, I've been recovering from some injuries and illnesses so haven't really felt up to updating, and I got lots of comment on the technical parts of college but honestly I wasn't going for a technical story just a fluff so if it's not that realistic that because it isn't meant to be. So hope you enjoyed reading my story and I got 14 more Shules one's on my page :D Oh and please review :)


End file.
